


Underneath the Night Sky

by ThatKanraGirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Dream Sequence, M/M, Mentions of Death, Nightmares, Oneshot, implied josh/north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: It doesn't seem to matter which road he takes, or what he does differently; Simon is always just out of Markus's reach, and it's eating him alive.





	Underneath the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I dropped this on Tumblr a couple of days ago, but I thought I would x-post it here as well.
> 
> Nothing else special to note. Just enjoy, maybe?

From the moment Markus opens his eyes, he knows something is different. There’s whistling, loud, piercing, followed by a deafening static that reaches his ears in intense, pulsating waves. The city is dark, a wasteland of fire and ash and something vile. Malice, he thinks it is. It weighs heavy in the already thick air, so much so that he feels like he’s choking. He can taste dirt on his tongue, as well as thirium, and he knows that he’s hurt. Warnings flash behind his heterochromatic eyes, “DANGER: HEAD TRAUMA DETECTED. REPLACE PART 0136B3X46,” but he feels fine, mostly. 

He’s better off than others. 

Bodies and pieces of what remain surround him. Blood, red and blue alike, litter the ground in heaps of death and despair. Distantly, he can hear the screams of androids and humans alike as they run to safety, protecting themselves, each other, desperate to seek refuge before another missile collided with the earth beneath their feet. 

There is one, though, that sets his circuits on fire and squeezes his chest. 

“…Simon?” 

Markus stands. As he does, the world spins, and he remembers that he’s injured. There isn’t time to think about that, though, because he barely has enough time to leap out of the way of another explosion. It rattles him, and the bodies that were beside him are nothing but dust now. What happened? Where had they gone wrong? All they wanted was peace, to be free to be themselves. How did things end up so brutal?

Carefully, he takes a step, and then another, until he’s finally running, dodging bodies, stumbling when he sees Josh cradling North to his chest in a pool of their own blood. Markus’s chest heaves, and he fights the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that renders him dizzy. Stopping isn’t an option, however. He has to find Simon. 

“Simon!” he yells, but it’s drowned out by the sky tearing apart. “SIMON!” 

His vision blurs, and for a split second, he thinks that his efforts might be fruitless. The thought that Simon is already dead staggers him, and he starts scanning the bodies around him, desperate. He scans a few PL600s amongst the wreckage, but none of them are his. None of them are Simon. Panic that feels like ice pricks his skin, and Markus is almost resigned when he sees it – a glass box in the distance, untouched. Inside, was Simon. His Simon. 

“SIMON!” he bellows again and run with renewed vigor towards him. “SIMON!” Mines exploded around Markus, sending dust and body parts in his path. Blood splatters across his eyes, and he doesn’t want to know what part of the human body is stuck to the leg of his pants. All that matters is getting to Simon. Saving Simon. 

People rush by him going the opposite direction. Some try to drag him along, thinking they’re doing him a favor. They’re not. He shoves them off, frantic. Simon’s face is visible now, and Markus’s heart lodges in his throat. He looks unharmed, from what he can tell. He scans him, and no warnings come up. That’s a good start, at least. He approaches the glass and puts his hands to the surface. Surprisingly, the glass is cool to the touch, even as Simon puts his hands on his from the other side. A brief moment hangs between them, the mutual need to touch the other, and the fear of never being able to do so again is enough to break Markus. 

“How do I get to you?” Markus weeps, and he pounds on the glass. Nothing happens. There’s no shift in the pressure, no telling signs of weakness in the structure. Still, he slams his fist into the glass again, and then again, and then with both hands, until tears cloud his eyes. “Simon!” 

The blond looks lost, head hanging, forcing a smile as he accepts his fate. He’s going to die here, and Markus is going to have front row seats. His blue eyes track Markus as he circles the box, starts digging, starts looking for anything more powerful than his own bare hands to try to break through. 

A loud whistle cracks the orange sky Markus looks at him again. His fingers claw at the glass, and curl when Simon futilely tries to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Pale lips form words that Markus can’t hear, and they know that this is it. All of their dreams, their plans, destroyed in a night. As Markus watches, a missile cracks the glass of Simon’s cage, and everything around them turns to dust. He screams his name one last time. 

“S I M O N!” 

-

“MARKUS!”

His body feels hot and cold simultaneously as Markus shoots upright, straight into Simon’s chest. Multi-colored eyes search wildly for Simon’s in the dark, and his hands immediately seek the quiet thrum of Simon’s heart against his palm. 

“You were having a nightmare,” Simon’s voice rang clear in Markus’s ears, and relief washes over him when Simon presses a hand over his. “You were screaming my name over and over, and I couldn’t wake you.” 

“You’re alive.” Markus says, and it’s then that he realizes that he’s still crying. “You’re alive.”

“Yeah,” Simon affirms, and he’s quick to cup Markus’s cheeks and cradle him to his chest, rocking him gently. “I’m here, with you.” Markus nods, but the sobs still echo against the painted walls of their shared room. 

“It felt so real,” Markus chokes, and Simon kisses his temple. “I thought..I thought – “

“Shhh,” Simon coos, and he lifts Markus’s chin up to meet his eyes, swiftly clearing his cheeks of the tears being shed for him. “It’s over. You saved us all, Markus. You saved me.” Markus nods again, and the sobs start to ebb away. Simon is here. Simon is holding him. Simon. Simon. 

Simon. 

“I love you,” Markus whispers after a moment, and he feels the jump in Simon’s pulse, something familiar. 

“Oh, Markus,” Simon replies softly and places a tender kiss to his lips. “I’ll always love you.” 

As Simon settles back beside Markus, dawn breaks over the horizon, lighting the sky on fire, but this time, Simon is against him. This time, they’ll run together. 

This time, he’ll dream.


End file.
